genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
There's Always Tomorrow/Transcript
Tranquil music plays as the exterior of Anvil is briefly shown with three Razors flying away from the base. A close shot of Miranda Worth's eye with Julian Chase's face reflecting on it is shown. The camera slowly zooms out from Miranda's eye Chase: Y'all look like y'all seen a ghost? The murmuring of the people in the briefing room is heard as the camera zooms out, showing Miranda's shocked face. Miranda sits down. Vanguard soldier: I don't believe it. Vanguard soldier: Is it just an AI that looks like him? Vanguard soldier: Some kind of sick joke? Migas Garza: Dios. Colonel Raquel Marin, still at the podium, looks at Chase. Colonel Marin: Really? Chase: I was trying to, you know, lighten the mood. Colonel Marin: (sighs) Doctor, if you please. Rufus Weller steps to the podium. Doctor Weller: Yes, perhaps I'd better. Hello, everyone. If, um-- The murmuring in the briefing room continues. Weller: Okay, if we can compose ourselves. I can explain! If we could all simply, uh... Weller looks at the colonel's robot assistant, who steps forward and places its fingers over its mouth, producing a loud whistle that silenced the room. Weller begins speaking, the ESU logo appears on the screen behind him followed by "Experimental Science Unit" and "Dr. Rufus Weller". Weller: Yes, there you go. Deep breaths. Count backwards from 10, all right? Some of you may recognize me. I'm Doctor Weller of the Polity's Experimental Science Unit, the ESU. And what we're about to discuss is... What phrase do you use here? Eyes only, top secret. The colonel steps forward. Colonel: Breathe a word of this and I will kill you myself. The colonel steps back. Weller: Well, I was going to talk about what the Union would do to you, but clearly your colonel is the biger threat. Holding for laugh. The room remains silent despite Weller's attempt at humor. Weller: Nope? Well, moving on. Migas: Chase, is that you? Chase: Yeah man, it's really me. I'm alive-ish. Weller: Spoilers! Weller begins transitioning between slides in his presentation. Weller: Skip, skip. I prepared an entire speech building up to that. Oh, skipping. Fine, may as well cut to the... Right. Yes, this really is Chase. His MR overlay to be clear, but yes. We recovered him from his crash. He's alive and nearby. Leon: How is that possible? Vanguard soldier: We saw the crash. Migas: Yeah, you sure you're not dead, man? Chase: Wanna game later? Siege? Migas: It's him. Weller: Focus, please. Miranda: How? How are you here? Weller: Chase is the very first in a very special R&D program. Shortly before the war began, we had an extraordinary breakthrough at the ESU. Chase has been identified as one of the few compatible candidates in the entire world. Less than one in a million, really, so we kept an eye on him. When the incident in New York occurred, we rushed to his aid and have since made every effort to help his recovery. In return, he agreed to help us with our secret little experiment. Seeing the confusion of the people in the room, Chase steps forward. Chase: Okay, this was already gonna be awkward, but come on. Doesn't anyone wanna know why? What we've been up to? Leon: The new mechs we just saw-- The screen switches to another slide that has a rotating figure of a Holon. Weller: The new mechs you just saw, yes. We call them Holons. Jodie: So they're not drones, and they're not RC? Weller: No. Leon: But there's no place for a cockpit, no pilot. And if Chase is still in recovery-- Doctor Weller: Oh, there's a pilot. If you wanna be precise, there are no human bodies aboard the Holons, no, but they are piloted by a decanted human mind. Migas: Perdoname, what? The screen behind Weller transition in response to key words in his explanation, showing different figures. Weller: We are at the dawn of a new age, one where it is possible to digitize the human mind, grab it, and send it across a brain computer interface so it can run on an electronic mainframe, or "mind frame" if you will. Maybe "E-brain". Yeah, all right. I'm still working on it. Weller gives Chase a look. Weller: It's certainly better than "cyber dome". Chase rolls his eyes. Chase: I'm telling you. It's gonna catch on. Weller: Chase here is the world's first human to successfully achieve what we refer to as gen:LOCK. Phase one anyhow. Which in this case means he uploaded his mind to the cybernetic brain inside his Holon, allowing him to operate the mech much as though it was his own body. The screen behind Weller shows a human inside a capsule connected to a Holon. Weller gestures toward Yaz Madrani at the back of the room. Weller: Ms. Madrani here represents the second such success. It was she who inhabited the other Holon that aided you earlier. It's obviously a lot to digest. We should leave it here for now. The screen fades to the ESU logo and then the Vanguard's. The colonel steps forward. Colonel: The ESU will be staying with us while they identify additional recruits for the gen:LOCK project, mostly greenhorns who will need to be taught proper tactics. That's where we come in. The gen:LOCK team will embed with us as we conduct joint training exercises, possibly some field operations, depending on how it all goes. Treat them as you would any other fellow unit. Dismissed. Miranda stands up, and both her and Chase stare at each other before Miranda turns away and leaves the room. A crowd begins to gather in front of Chase. Vanguard soldier: They based an AI off of him? I'm still confused. Vanguard soldier: No, I think they're saying that's actually him. ---- Miranda is seen standing by a wall with her arms crossed. Jodie and Leon passing through a nearby hallway. Jodie: (groans) I don't get it. Just give us the new mechs. We'll show 'em how to fight. Yaz and Migas pass through the same hallway. Migas: So he's actually on base? You're telling me I can have another beer with the dead bastard? Yaz: Only if you pour it in his tank. Migas: Wait, y'all drive tanks too? Miranda takes a step toward Yaz and Migas's direction before she turns and walks away. ---- Soft dramatic music plays as Migas and Yaz step into a highly advanced lab, with personnel walking around and carrying equipment, Caliban among them. Yellow hologram tapes indicate that sections of the lab are in progress. Migas: Hey, Chase! Yaz gestures for Migas to walk after he stands observing the lab. They stop in front of a vat filled with a blue liquid containing Chase who is missing his right arm and the lower half of his body with thick wires connected to his back. Migas: (clears throat) Hey, Chase. With the sound of his breathing audible, Chase appears to be asleep. Chase is wearing an oxygen mask and signifcant parts of his body is replaced with glowing cybernetic parts. Yaz: He's probably still mixed into the briefing room. He should return shortly. Migas: Can I... Migas gets closer to Chase's vat, and takes a look at hologram screens displaying Chase's vitals and medical information. Migas: You're always gonna win the best scar competition, huh? That's for sure. Chase raises his head and looks at Migas. Chase: (chuckles) Thanks, amigo. Not sure I wanted the honor, though. Migas: 'Sup, Chase? You're looking good. You lost weight! (laughs) Chase: (laughs) 'Sup, Migas? Chase places his fist on the vat's glass and Migas fist pumps it. Yaz: He calls you "eggs"? Migas: "Crumbs". Chase: It was supposed to be "huevos". We should tell her the story. Migas: Come on, man! I just met her. Migaspoints at his head and then at Chase. Migas: You know, he wasn't all there before he wasn't all there. Chase: Hey. Yaz: I have suspected. Migas: So I'm just gonna ask. No re-gen? I mean, I know this would be a lot, but there have been cases that-- Weller walks into the group and takes a seat. Weller: Union nanotech. Nasty stuff. On the other hand, if it hadn't infected him, he wouldn't have lasted long enough for us to find him, but no. For all the ESU's new techniques, it's too much. I do not know if or when Chase will be able to leave the tank, physically, anyhow. Chase: Whenever y'all are done with the melodrama, just let me know. Migas: Yeah, in a minute. So you look for him, helped him, above all others. Why? Weller: Gen:LOCK has been pressed into service so early, the process is still in such a nascent, raw state. It requires a very unique nervous system, a tremendous amount of neuroplasticity in order to work. But to be gen:LOCK compatible and already have a stellar career in combat aviation? Hm? That makes Chase one of the most important pilots in history. Yaz clears her throat and crosses her arms. Weller: One. I said one, didn't I? This isn't your moment. Migas: Wait, when was this compatibility check? Weller: Sorry, that's confidential. No, I'm joking. You were tested ages ago, all of you really. Anyone who worked for the Polity. Oh, come now. You don't think your health is the only thing being screened at your, you know, your health screenings, do you? The things they inject you with and all the extra data they collect that... Weller notices that Chase, Migas, and Yaz are staring at him. Weller: That you are presumably welcome to inquire about to your medical officer. Moving on. Chase passed the Weller test. Chase: And yes, he named it after himself. Weller: When you invent technology that changes the course of human history, you're welcome to name your procedures however you like. Ah, reminds me. Weller stands up, and many holograms appears in front of him which he starts flinging toward Migas's direction. The titles of the hologram have the theme of being guides, manuals, and reports on Holons, and they bear the ESU symbol with "Confidential" written on them. Doctor Weller: Some light reading. Migas: What's this? Doctor Weller: The colonel didn't tell you? During our stay, you're pulling second shift as the head of Holon maintenance. You've got a thousand or three systems to begin familiarizing yourself with, and then we'll move on to the outer armor. You still here? You might want to get cracking. Migas gathers the hologram and makes them disappear with a clap gesture, and then points to chase. Migas: I'll need a tour around one of these Holon things. Chase: Deal. Migas: Chase, it's good to have you back. Weller whispers to Migas as he is leaving the lab. Weller: Thank you. Migas nods in return. Weller: (inhales sharply) I'm not sure how I expected this day to go, but it could have been worse. Chase: You sure about that? Yaz: There's always tomorrow. Doctor Weller: That's the spirit! Yaz: No, I mean you should always be ready in case things are worse tomorrow. Doctor Weller: Our new recruits arrive tomorrow! Yaz: I know, yes. Good night! Yaz turns and leaves the lab while Weller walks closer to Chase. Weller: You all right? Chase: Five-by. See you when you get up. Weller walks away. Chase: Music. Give me Night Tunes Three. A techno beat starts playing, and briefly continues into the next scene. ---- A Razor is seen flying over a valley. Radio chatter of a flight dispatcher is heard. Able: Razor-2-7 on final. Anvil approach. Pad is 3-5-Left. Clear to land. The camera zooms to the Razor where a girl wearing a hoodie is pressing her hands against a window as she observes the landscape. Cammie MacCloud: Now that's a big fucking cairn. Inside the Razor, a man wearing a military camo that has the Vanguard and Polity logos is sitting near Cammie while rolling a coin across his knuckle. Cammie has a small robotic dog on her shoulder. Rob Sinclair: I thought a cairn was a tomb. Cammie: It's a pile of rocks. Sinclair: That usually serves as a monument or tomb? Cammie: Well, it's not like they've been winning the war lately, have they? Sinclair: That's because we haven't started yet. A woman with purple highlights on her hair looks at Sinclair curiously. Valentina: You want to get on the front lines? Sinclair: A ranger pretty much lives on the front lines. What about you? Valentina: I like fights I can win. Sinclair: If you don't think you can win, why are you here? Cammie: That's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Valentina: Doesn't matter where anyone goes now. They're coming for you. Snoring is heard as a sleeping man leans into Valentina and wakes up as he bumps into her. The man is holding a guitar case. Kazu Iida: (speaking in Japanese) Valentina's eyes are shown glowing and her perspective as she is looking at Kazu is shown afterwards. She has access to a head-up display with Ukrainian, the HUD includes a music player. Valentina's HUD displays an English translation, and an Ukrainian translation in a smaller font below it, while Japanese characters appears on the side while Kazu is speaking. The English translation states: 'Scuse me, we there yet? Cammie: We're somewhere all right. The Razor is seen flying in front of the Anvil, and it lands on a pad inside the base. ---- The door of the Razor opens, and the recuits exit the Razor while carrying light luggage, to find Weller, Caliban, Chase, Yaz, and a Vanguard soldier waiting for them. Weller: Ms. MacCloud. Iida-san. Ms. Roma-, Roman-is it?, (groans). Valentina. (chuckles) Specialist Sinclair. Welcome to the Anvil. So good to finally meet you all in person. The Vanguard soldier walks toward Cammie, and he uses a device that releases a flash on her face with a beep. Cammie flinches. Cammie: That's a hell of a way to say hello. The Vanguard soldier continues to use the device on the others recruits. Chase: That's nothing. Wait till you see what he does to you next. Cammie: I was joking. Yaz: He wasn't. Caliban will stow your gear in the hangar. Caliban steps forward and carries the recruits' luggage. He snatches Kazu's guitar case last. Kazu: (in Japanese) Hey, careful! Sinclair: The hangar? Don't we get bunks? Yaz: Not if you're not staying. Cammie: Okay, everyone who cannae kin what's up with the mad scientist here, say aye. Kazu and Valentina raise their hand. Kazu: Aye / Valentina: Yeah. Cameon, Valentina, and Kazu turn their head toward Sinclair and stare at him for not answering. Sinclair awkwardly raises his hand. Sinclair: Yes. Uh, aye. Caliban is seen carrying the luggage into the hangar, and Weller walks closer to the recruits. Weller: I do get ahead of myself. Apologies. On behalf of the ESU, thank you for all your time thus far, testing for our program. But you're not done. Not quite yet. Sinclair: But we passed. Weller: You advanced to the finals, but there are some things we can only know if we deal with each other eye to eye. If it doesn't work out, you'll be on your way home on the next transport. Cammie: (scoffs) Home, says he. Kazu: (in Japanese) To be here, some of us were sent halfway 'round the world. Valentina: And we just got off the plane. Mind if we refresh first? Weller: Each minute we waste here is another minute before you meet your future. Go! Suit up and I'll collect you shortly. Warren turns and walks away. Cammie: Did he say suit up? Sinclair: He's like a kid on Christmas morning. Valentina: Which makes us what? His new puppies? Yaz gestures for the recruits to follow and walks in the opposite direction. Chase flickers away and reappears behind the recruits. Yaz: You're the new lab rats. Come on. Chase: It's cool. Once you get to know her she's... Ah, she's pretty much the same. ---- Migas and Miranda see the recruits walking in hangar. Migas: So that's the rest of 'em, huh? Swung by the lab last night. Saw Chase. Miranda points at Migas. Miranda: Don't you start. Miranda starts walking away. Migas: (sighs) Miranda: Don't. ---- Chase sees Miranda walking, while Cammie is observing the area with fascinasion. Cammie: Whoa! Waits what are those? Chase: I'll catch up with y'all. Chase disappears in a flicker, and Cammie runs to take a closer look at an area before she gets dragged by Valentina. Valentina: Come on. Cammie: (grunts) Wait, wait, wait! A Holon with red highlights having a cuboid with glowing components inserted into its chest is shown. ---- Miranda is about to exit through a door when Chase appears behind her. Chase: Hey! Miranda slowly turns around to face chase, and they stare at each other. They start talking simultaneously and interrupt each other. Chase: I... / Miranda: Why didn't... Miranda turns away for a moment before she looks at Chase again. Miranda: We were... They told us you were... You let us believe-- Chase: You think I had a choice? Biggest secret in the whole world. You think they were just gonna let me call my fr-- Miranda: We were more than... Miranda: Four years with nothing. Chase: Four years of me working to this, a chance to be here, to see you again. Miranda: You're not even really here. Miranda turns away and starts walking, but Chase disappears in a flicker and appears in front of her to stop her. Chase: I am, but you gotta trust me. I don't know what you want right now, but-- Miranda: Trust you? Miranda sighs before she walks through Chase's hologram while placing a hand on her head. Chase dissappears in a flicker. ---- The recruits are seen in the locker room wearing advanced formfitting suits with different colors. They examine the suits in curiousity. Valentina: I can't say I've worn a uniform like this. Kazu: (in Japanese) I am not sure I can fit... Cammie: Cool, what even is this material? And it's got what? What are these optical fiber circuits? And they all lead back up to-- Yaz walks into the room. Yaz: Please just suit up. We will explain as we go. Rob: I like it. ---- A frame with a Puerto Rican flag is shown before the camera turns to the colonel sitting in front of a desk in her office. She is using typing on a computer with a hologram interface. A call appears on the interface which she accepts. A Vanguard soldier appears, with the caption "VANGUARD OPS" on the top left of the interface. Vanguard soldier: Ma'am, we have a possible intruder situation. Data appears on the hologram interface, stating: ---- ''SUMMARY: Assault Victim Missing Incident Report ID Code: AsVG-ASLT093QX Location: Temporary Quarters, VG SPC Narrative As of 72 hours ago, SPC Sinclair, R. failed to report for duty. Attempts to contact SPC were unsuccessful and VG Personnel Tracking systems failed to located SPC location. VG Military Police dispatched to apprehend SPC for failure...'' ---- Colonel: Isolate them, now. Do it quietly. The colonel stands up and walks away. ---- The recruits and Yaz are waiting in the Anvil's recreation room. A sound is heard as Sinclair is flipping a coin as he walks around. Cammie: So if things don't work out, we atleast get to keep the suits? You know, as souvenir? Kazu: (in Japanese) I am still not entirely sure of their function. Yaz: They are prototype body armor the ESU has been developing for the Vanguard. Five armed Vanguard soldier enter the room, with Yaz and Sinclair being one of the first to notices them. Yaz: But let's wait for the doctor to explain. The armed soldiers are noticed by people in the room, and the door closes with the door's electronic interface stating "LOCKED". The soldiers aim their weapon at the direction of the recruits. Vanguard soldier: Freeze! Hands in the air! The recruits who were sitting stand up in alarm. Cammie: Did we fail already? Kazu: (in Japanese) What is happening? Vanguard soldier: Did you think we weren't going to catch a Union spy in our own base? Yaz rises her arm while holding her pistol in a non-threatning manner. Yaz: Yes, I was from the Union, but... Cammie/'Kazu'/'Valentina': Hm? Sinclair continues flipping his coin behind the group. Yaz: If you'd please call the Doctor Weller, he can explain. The Vanguard soldiers briefly look at each other. Vanguard soldier: Lady, we're talking about him. Cammie/'Kazu'/'Valentina': Hm? Kazu and Valentina step aside, and all eyes turn to Sinclair. Vanguard soldier: Screw it. Secure her too and we'll sort it out later. Sinclair continues to flip his coin. Sinclair: (sighs) You couldn't have waited like 10 more minutes? After one of Sinclair's coin flips, he lowers his hand, but no coin drops. The coin is seen spinning on its axis in the air before it bursts into nanotech smoke to the Vanguard's soldiers' shock. With a gesture, Sinclair sends the nanotech flying toward a Vanguard soldier who immediately drops down in pain after the nanotech covers him. Vanguard soldier: Seal the room! Sound the-- (screams). Sinclair starts running, and Yaz wields the pistol she was holding and fires at Sinclair. Most of the shots miss, but one of them hits Sinclair on the side, but the bullet is deflected by the advanced suits' armor, only producing a groan from Sinclair. Sinclair gets to cover, shielding him from additional bullets from Yaz and the Vanguard soldiers. Kazu and Cammie are seen getting to cover, with Cammie gasping and covering her head while shots continue to be fired at Sinclair's direction. Sinclair rises from the cover and sends the nanobots at an other Vanguard soldier with a gesture. The soldier screams and falls off a rail, ending up near Cammie to her shock and apprehension as he continues screaming. Sinclair leans from his cover and sends the nanotech toward the door's terminal, before he jumps over the cover to rush a Vanguard soldier and engage him in close combat. Sinclair manages to disarm the Vanguard soldier and hold him as a human shield, he manages to quickly incapicate two Vanguard soldiers with a shot for each of them, but he then finds the gun empty and throws it away. Sinclair throws the Vanguard soldier he has been holding aside and runs to the door which is now open and the nanotech on the other side. Kazu runs after Sinclair, but while running Kazu's suits starts glowing and producing a sound to his surprise. Kazu yells as he attempts to tackle Sinclair, but Kazu finds himself jumping higher than Sinclair and he ends up colliding with wall. Sinclair steps on Kazu producing a grunt from him, but before he could exit a knife is thrown beside his head and impales the wall. He finds Valentine holding an other knife by the tip before she throws it, but Sinclair dodges below it, and the knife is absorbed and dismantled by the nanotech as it flies toward it. Sinclair escapes the room with the nanotech following him. Yaz runs after Sinclair. She gestures at the door's electronic interface, before jumping over Kazu's downed body and exiting the room. '' '''Yaz': Cammie, make yourself useful! The electronic interface is now showing "ERROR", and Cammie nods in determination. ---- Sinclair spots three Vanguard soldiers coming from around the corner, he sends his nanotech toward two of the Vanguards with a gesture as he incapacitates the third in close combat. Sinclair spots two more Vanguard soldiers behind him, and he sends his nanotech to cover one of them, and he manages to snap the neck of the second. Two more Vanguard soldiers appear behind Sinclair and one of them grabs him from behind. With a sound produced from Sinclair's advanced suit as it glows, he escapes from the Vanguard's grasp by stepping on the wall and flipping, dodging gun fire from the second Vanguard soldier in the process. Sinclair takes down the Vanguard near him with a kick, before gesturing for the nanotech to attack the second Vanguard soldier who screams as he is slammed on the wall. The lights of the hallway turn red as Yaz rushes at Sinclair from behind. A sound is produced is both of their suits glow, and Sinclair blocks her initial kick and punch and retailates with a punch and a kick that pushes her away. She rushes at him again and successfully hits him with a kick-punch-kick combination, and then follows up successfully with a series of punches on Sinclair's torso, and she attempts to punch Sinclair's face he dodges and pins her from the neck on the wall. Yaz escapes and kicks him, dodging Sinclair's subsequent attacks and sends Sinclair reeling with an attack combination. Sinclair turns toward Yaz with an angry groan, and she jumps high with help from her advanced suit and attempts to start and attack combination with a kick, but Sinclair dodges her attack. Sinclair's suit produces more sound and is now glowing even brighter as he performs a fericious series of attacks on Yaz, before he uses the wall as a springboard for a punch that sends Yaz flying to the opposite wall incapicated. Sinclair walks slowly toward Yaz and grabs a pistol from a downed soldier as the glow from his suit fades out. Sinclair: (sighs) We should be fighting them together, but no. You were weak. ---- Cammie is pressing buttons on both a holographic computer interface and the recreation room's door electronic interface. Cammie: Okay, I'm starting to get the alarms working. Red lights appear in the room, and the horizontally long screen is now flashing: "ALERT CONDITION RED". Chase appears in the room behind Cammie. Chase: The hell? Cammie points to the exit. Cammie: Get him! Sinclair! The shite's a spy! ---- Chase appears behind Sinclair as he is aiming the pistol at a downed Yaz. Union Spy: You don't know how good you had it. Chase: Boo. Sinclair turns around and fires at Chase's hologram to no effect. With a grunt and her suit glowing, Yaz sends Sinclair flying with a punch and he impacts with an elevator door with the nanotech nearby. The elevator door opens and Weller calmly walks into the hallway. Chase: No, Doc-- Wait! Sinclair grabs Weller from behind and aims the pistol at his head as he retreats with him to the elevator. Yaz aims at Sinclair. Chase: Whoa, easy. Yaz: You will not take him. Sinclair: You understand you're aiming at the most important mind in the entire Polity. The nanotech follows Sinclair into the elevator. Weller: Mm? Oh, me. I'm certain she's aiming at you, but that's nice of you to say. The elevator door begins to close. Weller: Well, Yasamin. You were right about how today could go-- Yaz groans angrily. Chase: Don't worry. There's only one thing he's here for. I got this. Chase disappears in a flicker. ---- Inside the elevator, with Sinclair still holding Weller from behind and aiming at his head. Weller: Well, this is exciting. Sinclair: Shut up. Doctor Weller: I very much doubt you could falsify test results, so either they turned you... Sinclair: Shut up. Weller turns to look at the man holding him hostage, and raises his eyebrows. Weller: Or you're not really Sinclair. ---- Chase wakes up inside his preservation vat. Chase: Cal, start gen:LOCK. Emergency override. Caliban begins pressing buttons on a console. A gen:LOCK sequence appears on the interface. After the interface shows the gen:LOCK is established, it can be noticed that the following caption and numbers appears: "UPTIME REMAINING" 00:38:17:32 The chase in the preservation vat is seen losing consciousness. ---- Inside the elevator Weller with the now revealed Sinclair impostor continue their conversation. Weller: There we go, progress. Presumably you killed him then? What is your plan anyhow? No, I'm really curious. What do you want? How do you think you'll get away? Union Spy: The answer's one and the same. The elevator door opens to the lab area, and Miranda is seen contemplating entering the lab before she sighs and starts walking away, she however turns around and returns to the lab door before she is startled by the colonel and a group of Vanguard soldiers aiming their weapons. Colonel: Down! Get down on the ground now! Miranda raises her hands, and notices the Union Spy holding Weller hostage behind her, and she steps to the side. The nanotech follows the Union Spy and stays behind him. Union Spy: Yeah, I really don't think that's happening. Dramatic music plays as Miranda notices the colonel giving her a nod. Miranda grabs the Union Spy's gun arm and pulls his hand away from Weller, Vanguard Soldiers take this opportunity to rush at the Union Spy. However, the Union Spy's suit glows with a sound, and with increased strength he pulls his hand back and pushes Miranda away as she slides on the ground. The Union Spy with his suit still glowing slams Weller on a rushing Vanguard soldier, and he takes three down with well placed close combat strikes. Miranda runs form the side and successful disarms the Union Soldier from his pistol. The Union Spy attempts to strike her, but Miranda dodges his attack and claps the Union Spy's ears disorientating him and causing him to retreat inside the lab. However, with a grunt the Union Spy manages to send the nanotech smoke into the lab door's electronic console to cause the door to shut down. The group of people outside get near the electronic interface, but they stop as they look cautiously at the nanotech. ---- Migas is busy on an interface on a platform adjacent to Chase's Holon. Migas: (chuckles weakly) Just once, could an engineer follow naming conventions? The Holon activates, with parts of it, including the eyes, glowing with a blue light. Migas: Hey? The Holon turns its head toward Migas, before pushing his platform aside and walking through the hangar. Chase: 'Sup? Excuse me. 40-foot tall dude coming through. Migas: Okay, I'll just finish up later. Chase inside his Holon starts looking at the Holons in the hangar. Chase: Okay, which one is he gonna grab? ---- The Union Spy walks inside the lab with Caliban inside it. He spots Chase's preservation vat. Union Spy: Well, huh. Miranda notices the vat and widens her eyes in surprise. The Union Spy gets close to the vat that he is almost touching it. Union Spy: I know someone who'd very much like to say hello to you. The Union Spy turns around toward the crowd outside the lab, and with different gestures he makes the nanotech circle around each person individually. Colonel: Open that door! A Vanguard Soldier near the electronic interface nods his head and moves toward the interface, however the Union Spy stops him by making the nanotech circle around him with a gesture. Union Spy: I suggest everyone stays very, very still. Here's the deal. I want a Holon. The Union Spy's voice is heard distorted for the people outside the lab as they listen through a speaker. Union Spy: Order the droid to upload me, or I turn the smoke loose. What happens after that is on you. Colonel Marin: We're really not here to negotiate with you. Union Spy: I'll be leaving here with one of the brains, with me running on it. Colonel: But if you upload, you leave your body-- Weller silences the colonel with a gesture. Weller: Colonel, he clearly has the upper hand. Union Spy: Now! Order him now or I do it. ---- Chase is impatiently walking in front of inactive Holons in the hangar. Chase: Come on, come on. ---- Yaz, Kazu, Valentina, Cammie, and a Vanguard soldier enter the lab area running after exiting the elevator, however they are stopped by a gesture from Weller. Weller: Caliban, plug in this gentleman and initiate gen:LOCK. Destination unit two. The colonel turns her head toward Weller. Colonel: Absolutely not! The Union Spy calmly walks toward a capsule which opens up and lies on it. Caliban shuts the capsule down as the interior glows and blue tendrils connect to the Union Spy's body and head. The Spy takes one final look at the people outside the lab as nanotech is still circling a Vanguard soldier. Caliban presses button on a console to active a gen:LOCK sequence, and the Union Spy closes his eye before he produces groans of discomfort. The console interface turns red with "Warning", "Failue", and "Error" messages. The Union Spy opens his eye in shock and starts screaming with blood coming down his nose. The People outside the lab wince as they observe the situation. Caliban shuts down the gen:LOCK sequence, but the Union Spy continues screaming briefly before he dies and his vitals flatline with the heart monitor beeping. ---- Chase is still waiting impatiently in the hangar in anticipation of the Union Spy stealing a Holon. Chase: What the hell? Where are you? ---- Inside the lab area, Chase is heard trying to communicate with the group through the radio. Chase: Guys, how's it going in there? Guys? The colonel takes a look at Weller before she walks away. Weller: (sighs) And that is why you want to be gen:LOCK compatible. So, who wants to go next? fades Weller: Any takers? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts